Juggerhead
After Randall agrees to spend the night with Becky, an argument with Boris renders him unconscious, and awakens a more vicious side in Becky. Using her new brutish form, she seeks revenge on Boris, who is attempting to get cash off of the Loffton's by conning them through lawn care. Plot Cold Open Hanneke and Dallas are sneakily preparing to go on a trip to Delaware to retrieve a family heirloom from the latter's house in Milford. Boris catches them and attempts to prevent them from going, but Hanneke slaps him and both drive off. Going by a threat Hanneke made, she slapped him so hard it knocked him into a whole other nationality. Episode Harold and Martha mull over lawn-care; Harold is unable to start his mower while Martha's previously planted orchids have wilted. Boris arrives, wanting to help, to the indifference of the two. Previously, Boris was the reason they're in their predicament, so while their attention is down, Boris re-inserts a spark plug into Harold's mower and switches Martha's poisoned orchids with new ones. Believing what he did to be genuine, Harold and Martha are suckered into hiring him as their gardener/landscaper. Meanwhile, the Slaatsky kids are waiting to use the bathroom; Becky had been in there for a while. Upon getting out, the others see that she had been primping herself. Becky reveals that she had invited Randall to their house for a sleepover. Britney, Ezra and Selma are reluctant to let Randall come due to Boris' own disgust toward the upper middle class along with his pension for violence, but Becky claims that she can use her power to keep Boris in check. Mercury, Jupiter and Anita opt to giving Becky a makeover, which merely amounts to them undoing Becky's previous one. Britney suggests a wardrobe change, something Becky immediately agrees to. It goes to Hanneke and Dallas, where both argue over the status of the heirloom, though Dallas is ultimately more annoyed by the long travel. Hanneke intends to go straight there with as little stops as possible, even after seeing someone in a wreck. Back to the neighborhood, Randall is walking to the Slaatsky house where he sees Boris installing garden gnomes in the Loffton's front lawn. Randall declares the gnomes to be ugly and that the Binders offer better ones at cheaper prices. This leads to Harold and Martha refusing to pay Boris for the installation, something that he harbors a grudge against Randall for. Randall arrives at the house and meets Becky at the door. Both proceed to hang out well toward the night. Boris arrives, angered over another failed installation spurred by Harold and Martha's mounting skepticism and calls Randall out on it. Randall tries to ignore it until Boris begins lumping him with stereotypical snobs. Becky attempts to defend him but is silenced by Boris threatening to lay a silver spoon on her. The other kids flee as Randall stands up to Boris. A fight ensues and Boris tosses Randall into the basement. Becky tries to fight Boris as well but is met with the same fate. Becky discovers Randall had been rendered unconscious and that Boris locked the door. Angered and saddened, Becky begins to transform, albeit into a much grander form. Becky confronts Boris in the front lawn, but she later flees after Boris fakes defeat. Meanwhile, Becky awakens in the Dixon's house; Bob discovered her in the middle of the woods and took her in. Bob and Enid rule out Becky lost control and that she has no recollection of what happened. Becky reaffirms this, but does reveal the events leading up to it. Already hating Boris, Bob and Enid opt to keep her at their house until they could figure out what to do. Becky believes that she caused harm after her episode, but Enid reassures her. Back to the Slaatskies, each debate what happened to Randall, whether it was Boris' doing or Becky harmed him after noting the destruction around the neighborhood. Ezra, Mercury, Selma and Britney feel Becky was responsible due to the unpredictability of her powers, while Anita and Jupiter believe Boris was behind the damage, though both rule out that Boris got things going. To Boris, he goes over to the Dixon's house, catching Becky through their window and demand he get her back to reprimand her for supposedly destroying the neighborhood; the Loffton's lawn received the worst of it and he wants to focus on their area. Boris causes Becky to have an anxiety attack by treating her like a monster and making her believe she killed Randall, causing her to change again. Becky finds the other Slaatskies, and by extension Randall. Ezra, Mercury, Britney and Selma try to fight Becky but are overpowered. The others attempt to reason with her but she ignores them and snatches Randall. The others try to follow her but she outruns all of them, leaving them to debate what Becky would do to him. Back to Hanneke and Dallas, they retrieve the heirloom, but get into a fight with a parking officer, bringing attention to them from the police. Back to Becky, she drops Randall off in a cave and breaks down into tears over his predicament. This is cut short by Boris who followed her and he proceeds to attack her, only for Becky to retaliate and become even more livid. The Slaatskies return to the neighborhood where Bob and Enid tell them of their experience with Becky. Bob reaffirms that Becky was acting on fear, anxiety and confusion and that Boris furthered it for her. Becky arrives and the others attempt to reason with her, but she is too angry to listen, and Boris brings over a team of hunters to subdue her. Hanneke and Dallas arrive, heirloom in hand, and both collapse from exhaustion, something Boris twists as Becky attacking them. The Slaatskies retrieve the heirloom and retreat to their house, where they learn that the heirloom is a medallion used to communicate with werewolves to tame them. Randall arrives, having followed the path of destruction from the cave and he learns of what happened to Becky. Donning the medallion, he gets Becky's attention and she takes him out of the neighborhood. Boris catches onto this, but his children prevent him from proceeding any further. Fed up, Boris decides to hold them hostage to bring Becky back to the neighborhood, with his goons relaying the info via a walkie talkie. Becky returns to the cave and Randall explains what happened, reaffirming that Becky did nothing to him. Becky's reluctant to go back to her house due to her wanted status and is too hurt to change back. Both receive Boris' message, where he intends to blow up the block by breaking the valves on the neighborhood's propane heating tanks and kill those present unless Becky turns herself in. At the block, Mercury is able to escape, but is cornered in Boris' garage and takes shelter beneath a car. Boris discovers her there and surrounds the vehicle with a ring of gasoline, threatening to burn her alive unless she gets the others to him, her promptly doing so out of overwhelming fear. Harold, Kerry, Bob, Enid, Autumn and Martha break into the garage and subdue Boris long enough to allow the kids a chance to escape, but Boris knocks Harold unconscious and takes the opportunity to lock the three in the garage. Boris manically taunts Becky over his walkie talkie, only to get knocked out whilst he's distracted by the furious beast. Following a brutal fight, Boris grabs Randall and threatens to ignite the loose propane gas with a road flare. Becky seemingly backs down, refusing to go to him and Boris approaches her with a silver stake. This turns out to be a trick as Becky tackles him and both get into another fight, Randall flees and goes to help the others get to safety. The scuff leads to Boris accidentally igniting the flare, whose flame lands on Boris' clothes and ignites the gas. The Slaatskies and the others arrive to assess the damage, but notice Boris' body is nowhere to be found. They then set their focus onto Becky and Randall, going and later finding them in a shed with Becky watching over the latter. Becky returns to normal and has an emotional breakdown over what happened. Becky is cleared over what she did since Boris instigated everything. Harold and Martha opt to make it up to them by letting them spend the night at their house, something the two happily agree to. Hanneke and Dallas consider moving to Milford with the kids in tow, to the kids' ultimate indifference, while Kerry reveals he had taped the fight, but is angered to find that he failed to press record. Towards the end, we see Boris is now a ghost and seeks revenge on the neighborhood. The Headless Inspectre arrives and due to Boris already being a ghost, is unable to take control of him. Boris decides to join forces with the specter, with the latter agreeing and promoting the newly formed Ghostly Revenge Alliance. Cast * Lisa Ng: Becky * Scott McCord: Randall * Andrea Libman: Jupiter * Janyse Jaud: Selma * Bryn McAluey: Mercury * Chuck Campbell: Ezra * Carly McKillip: Anita * Rachel Wilson: Britney * Long John Baldry: Boris * Terri Hawkes: Hanneke * Linda Ballentyne: Dallas * Susan Roman: Martha * Andrew Kavadas: Harold * Patricia Drake: Autumn * Howard Jerome: Bob * Linda Kash: Enid * Jonathan Potts: Kerry Trivia * It's reported that an earlier draft of the episode featured a much gorier depiction of Boris' death, with his parts scattered around the block. There was also some extra dialogue, notably by Kerry who'd say "Should've done this at a big box store." This was dropped by the network, but Strange was able to illustrate the death on the condition that Boris be portrayed as a ghost. * While Colleen's fate is revealed in the episode, it's unknown what Alison was up to during the episode. * Kerry nicknames Becky's monstrous form "Uber-Becky". This is seemingly a node to Uber Jason, a character that appeared in Jason X. Coincidentally, Kerry is voiced by Jonathan Potts who played Professor Lowe in that film. * The name of the episode is a pun on the words "juggernaut" and "jughead". For this episode, it's a node to Boris being a "giant idiot." * We get insight into the jobs Harold and Martha have; Harold works at a video rental store while Martha works as a pharmacist. * In the book, Boris says "Housing one bitch of a beast." This was changed to "heck of a beast" for obvious reasons. * The time-frame in this episode between the main plot and Hanneke and Dallas' trip has been a frequent subject of debate. It's believed that the trip took a little over two days since it takes around 21 hours to get from Minnesota to Delaware, but for that to happen the two would have to have made little to no stops along the way.